Evil Genius : The story of Kyle Manning
by aliqueen16
Summary: Prequel to Harvard Hit List, can be read separately, but the trilogy will have the full story. The record of how Kyle became evil, consumed by madness, slowly spiraling out of control; a record of all his wrongdoings and history prior to Harvard Hit List
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle's pov**

I had always been a hard driven student, and was enjoying my time at Harvard Law school with my closest friends; a close knit group of over ten of us. But I was especially close to Logan Dillard, Mason Smythe and Jamie Reagan; my three roommates. We had already set it in stone that the four of us were remaining roommates until we graduated; and I felt at home. Along with my roommates, we had a huge group of friends, colleagues and classmates; and I knew- scratch that- we ALL knew Jamie was head over heels in love with one Sydney Davenport; one of our classmates; and none of us blamed him. The group was headed out to eat. Aaron Black, Byron Steele, Zachary Jones, Logan, Ben Fontes, Ashton Collins, Blake Price, Zander Evans, Luke Allen, Billy Diamond, Mason, Jamie and I. We simply enjoyed hanging out together. But, I will admit; it has gotten harder and harder to hang around them.

See, I am a perfectionist, and they always seem to outrank me on test scores no matter what happens; especially Jamie and Mason. But I try to get my grades up, slaving away for hours after dark studying, trying to get better; and trying to not let it get to my head. They were not better than me. No one was no matter what numbers appeared on ou tests. That's what I told myself throughout freshman year of college. Then summertime came, and with it, an opportunity; to knock Reagan off his high horse. I had gone to New York visiting my aunt, when these mysterious men came up to me in an alley after dark; offering me a job inside the secret society of the NYPD, the Blue Templar; to get rid of an inconvenience, as they put it. They did not even seem to care that I was not even a cop; they just wanted the job done. And when I saw who they wanted dead, I was in, 100%.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle's pov**

This was simply just too perfect. We were all just hanging around, exchanging cop stories; mine mostly out of John Wayne movies; when the ring leader spoke  
" Hey, new kid! You have the best job of the group. You get to shoot Joe. Ready?"

I could only nod, not knowing if my grin could get any wider

"Born ready. Let's do this!"

This was the first step to destroying Jamison Reagan...

We entered the room where the Blue Templar had gathered in, and started shooting the place up. I made sure I got at LEAST 3 bullets in his chest before we left; grinning. Soon Jamie would be brought to his knees, never to rise again; this loss being too great for him to bear. I had brought the ruin of Jamie Reagan; knocked him off his high horse.

 **(Ok. I know I haven't updated in a long time and that this was super short. I'm trying to update my stories, but inspiration is not on my side right now. So if you all have ideas or requests for any stories of mine; pls leave them in a review! Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle's pov**

A few months after I had had the grand pleasure of kick starting the fall of Jamie Reagan; I could not believe my eyes. He was back on campus! NO! He was NOT supposed to bounce back from this! This was my MOMENT! Alas, I had to keep up the chaade of being nice and friendly towards my victim so my plan could continue its course

"Hey, Jamie. How are you? Welcome back."

That last bit was spit out through tightly clenched teeth, but the so called genius did not seem to notice. Good. He looked at me, eyes puffy and bloodshot; tear stains still marking his cheeks

"Things are tough. Mom's beside herself, and sick on top of that; everyone is distraught and trying to figure out who did this. They'll pay for what they did."

Good thing I left no evidence behind and left a few red herrings as a parting gift at the scene of the crime. I mentally patted myself on the back, then spoke; faux concern lacing themselves in my words

"We are all here for you. You're not alone."

He smiled weakly

"Thanks. It means a lot."

I grinned, almost wolfishly; and once again, no red flags seemed to have gone off in Jamie's mind. I wonder if he really IS a Reagan... His mother s ill? Interesting... yet another domino I could use for effect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyle's pov**

I knew I had to continue my revenge, unhinged and unleashed. The sky is the limit; I had endless ways to hurt my enemy; who had recently unknowingly given me another idea on just how to hurt him even more. Alas, that would require sacrifice on my end, but the ends justify the means, and any price is small to pay to see my nemesis get knocked to the ground again.

\- **TIME SKIP-**

My parents came around my apartment near campus; both in tears, inconsolable and uncontrollable. My voice calm, I inquired

"What's wrong?"

What they told me next made my legs fail me as I collapsed on a nearby armchair at my Mother's words

"Your brother... h-he was shot dead!"

Tears sprung into my eyes as we cried for Miles, my younger twin brother, who worked as a doctor at a hospital just East of St. Victor's. He had been declared dead at the scene, he was truly gone. After spending some time with my parents, I told them I needed to talk to some friends; and, respecting whatever process would help me cope with my grief; they let me go.

A few minutes later, I was in the outskirts of town; in a dark, secluded alley; when a 6'2 blonde guy with hazel eyes walked up to me. Hunter "The Hit" McCormick; the amazing hitman hired to take care of a delicate situation for me.

"Evidence?" I asked. He smirked

"You still think I'm not up to the standards, Manning? I wore gloves that are now buried under a sack with sand and a huge rock which sunk it to the ground. As for the gun and bullets, the shell casings are the same make and model as a now dead thug; so, you can't really try the dead. And the gun is buried in cement which is now dry, and buried in the ground. "

I nodded approvingly

"And the body?"

He smiled

"Stashed it near the sailboats in Staten Island along with the other unfortunate sailboat lovers; it'll pass as a sailing accident."

It is so nice to work with competent people when you can't do the work yourself. That way, I could start a new project. I smiled

"Great. And the plunder?"

The Hit grinned and gave me scrubs and an ID card

"Congrats, Kyle. You are now able to be Dr. Miles Manning."

Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jamie's pov**

The whole family was gathered around Mom's hospital room, not about to let her go through chemo by herself when she had such a huge family able and willing to be by her side. We encouraged her and spent time distracting her, when suddenly the doctor came inside the pristine white room with that overly- clean smell; a room that would not be lively in the teeniest bit had it not been for the presence of my family and our laughter despite the circumstances.

"Good afternoon, Reagan's. How are you doing? And you, Mary?"

That question, meant to be polite, of course; still sounded out of place at a hospital; especially due to its cheerfulness and, moreover; the fact that my Mom was undergoing treatment in the oncology ward,of all places. By Danny's agitated state, I could tell he was thinking the same as I was. _"How do you THINK we're doing?"_ Alas, despite internal frustrations, we managed to keep our thoughts to ourselves, even Danny, the hot-headed one of the brood. Instead; we all managed to react in some passive, yet cordial manner; in the likes of "OK" and "Fine, despite the circumstances". Mom managed a smile

"I'm doing as you would expect, but at least I have my family by my side. That is all I could ask for and more; no matter what comes next."

The oncologist who was now in charge of her treatment smiled encouragingly

"With your attitude, you should be fine in no time."

His statement did make us feel a little bit better, knowing that the power of the mental state over the physical state of the body was in fact real; and that it could, in fact, factor in on my Mom's situation, for the better. Thank goodness.

 **Kyle's pov**

Now it was time for me to slowly start my plan. And carrying out said plan would be a long-term commitment; to ensure that I would not appear to be suspicious. I would put a half a drop or so of venom or some illness used in the making of vaccines into her chemo bag in order for her to slowly deteriorate and to ensure that the cause of it, and of course, who caused it; remained untraceable. Not that I planned to be in town when her death finally happened; but my exit would not be a frantic one, rather a staged family gathering. With my calculated moves and strategies, not to mention intellect; I still wonder how I was never top of my class all those years... But it does not exactly matter now. I am avenging the wrongs done to me. One step at a time.


End file.
